Chapter 781
Chapter 781 is titled "Long-Cherished Desire". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 25: "To Make Up For Breaking Their Ships, Sea Beasts as Fishing Boats". Short Summary The Birdcage continues to shrink, as its victims try to run. In the palace, Doflamingo taunts Luffy's inability to save everyone, and says that the Birdcage will kill all of them in one hour. As Luffy rushes towards Doflamingo, Law suddenly switches places with him. Shocked, Doflamingo and Trebol are too slow to react, and Law's attack tears apart Doflamingo's internal organs. Law reveals that he had kept a huge Room around the palace; he escaped being shot repeatedly by Doflamingo by swapping his body with another one nearby. Law stands over Doflamingo, telling him that he should have died instead of Corazon, and delivers a final attack before collapsing from exhaustion. To his horror, Doflamingo stands up, having repaired his organs with his strings. Doflamingo aims a kick at Law, but Luffy intercepts it as the two pirates face off. Long Summary The citizens of Dressrosa stare in shock as the Birdcage begins to shrink, and run in panic as buildings are sliced by the approaching strings. On the palace roof, Doflamingo tells Luffy that he plans to end his game by withdrawing the Birdcage, saying that it would close and kill everyone on the island in about an hour. The Marines attempt to save citizens in peril, but are helpless to stop the Birdcage from shrinking. As Viola confirms that Law is dead, Usopp and the others on the King's Plateau cheer for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo, and Sabo runs through the chaos. Doflamingo taunts Luffy, saying that just like Law and Bellamy, the pirate's friends would all die before he dies himself. Luffy rushes toward Doflamingo, saying that if he beats the Shichibukai up then the problem will be over. Before Luffy's attack can land, however, Law activates Shambles and switches himself with Luffy, astonishing Doflamingo. Law says that Doflamingo is going to be the one to die, and Luffy encourages him as he uses Gamma Knife to stab Doflamingo. A shocked Trebol asks Law how he could have used Shambles without having activated a Room. Law replies that he had created a Room too big for them to notice, and maintained it at the cost of his life force. Since Doflamingo missed Law's vitals after shooting him, Law used Shambles to switch himself with a body of one of Doflamingo's minions, and avoided the rest of the shots. After switching back and playing dead, he whispered to Luffy about his plan. Law's attack forces Doflamingo to start to collapse, but Doflamingo is not defeated yet and grabs Law's face. However, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp to kick Doflamingo and send him crashing to the ground. Luffy rushes toward Doflamingo again, but Law stops him, saying that Doflamingo is his to finish. Though severely injured, Law activates another Room and struggles over to Doflamingo. He tells Doflamingo that that his attack destroyed all of his internal organs, despite there being no external wound. An enraged Trebol leaps at Law, but is kicked aside by Luffy. Law shouts at Doflamingo that the Shichibukai only considered other people family when it was convenient for him, and when his brother tried to stop Doflamingo from going insane, he was shot to death. Doflamingo expresses his slight regret for the incident, saying he never thought Corazon would point a gun at him. Law reflects that Corazon could never pull the trigger, but even though it will make him just like Doflamingo, he will. He goes on to say Doflamingo should have been the one to die thirteen years ago. Doflamingo retorts by mocking Corazon, but Law cuts him off by striking him with Counter Shock. Law condemns Doflamingo as a monster before succumbing to his own wounds and falling alongside his enemy. However, Doflamingo stands up, to Trebol's joy and Luffy and Law's shock. Doflamingo reveals that he is using his Devil Fruit to perform first aid to repair his organs, although he admits that he is not healed. Doflamingo prepares to stomp Law to death, but as Law cries out in anger, Luffy stops the attack, and the two pirates face off. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Birdcage will destroy everything on Dressrosa in one hour. *It is revealed that Law tricked Doflamingo and escaped death. *Law uses a new attack called "Gamma Knife", and uses it to damage Doflamingo's internal organs. *It is revealed that the Ope Ope no Mi can shorten one's lifespan if overused. *It is revealed that Doflamingo can use his strings to perform first aid on himself. *Law collapsed from exhaustion after his last-ditch attack on Doflamingo failed, leaving Luffy to continue the battle. Characters Arc Navigation it:Capitolo 781